


Winter Retreat

by Katharos



Category: xxxHoLic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharos/pseuds/Katharos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clow, Yuuko, the creations, and a winter holiday somewhere hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Retreat

What Clow and Yuuko had never quite been able to understand was why the magical community, who insisted on calling them wise, had collective apoplectic fits whenever they did something like, oh, using a tropical, beach ridden world as a winter holiday spot. That is to say, Clow and Yuuko knew well the collective ballast value of pomposity, which had kept no small number of cultures afloat by its own worth – as well as the entertaining noises it made when popped. It was just that, for all their so called wisdom, they had never quite wrap their minds around how people could actually _believe_ their own hot air.

"Fleeing the English weather is more than wise, it's _sensible_," the most powerful wizard in all the worlds murmured petulantly from under the straw hat that was covering his face. The ice in the glass by his elbow went _chink._ "People have been doing it for centuries."

The most powerful witch in all the worlds looked up from burying his feet in the sand; she was working her way upwards and there was a crab trapped under a pink plastic bucket for the _piece de resistance._ "Most of _them_ stayed in the same world."

A short distance away, Cerberus and the Mokonas were attempting to drown Yue in the sea.   
"If they could have come here, they would have. Anyway, I don't quite see how expenditure of personal power could be more 'frivolous' than luxury ships funded by taxes and requiring a whole infrastructure to support them."

Yuuko snorted, waving her spade about in illustration. "People always want to control the things they themselves can't do; it makes them feel better about their inferiority complexes."

"Perhaps," Clow murmured. "Nevertheless, I did find their insinuations slightly insulting."

Yuuko smirked at the hat. "I _did_ notice it took you longer than normal to call your Guardians off them." The hat contrived to look innocent. "Hyun won't be able to sit down for a month."

"Well, his wife was saying he needed more exercise."

There was peaceful silence for while. Yuuko added some shells to her sculpture. The sound of splashes and death threats formed a peaceful backdrop to the scene.

Clow's large chest heaved up and down in a long sigh. "It is just as beautiful as I knew it would be."

Yuuko rolled her eyes, leaned forward, and stole the hat. Clow exclaimed painfully as the bright sunlight hit his eyes, scrunching them up and covering them with one hand.

"If you spent less time in your dark study, your eyes might not be so sensitive to the sun," Yuuko retorted, settling her stolen hat on her head at a rakish angle as Clow groped in the sand for his sunglasses.

Clow slipped the star shaped sunglasses onto his nose and blinked at her in mild, hurt accusation. "May I point out that your shop is just as gloomy, Yuuko, and please be careful with that hat. I have to give it to a red-headed man."

Yuuko sniffed. "Atmosphere is part of the service I offer, whereas you are simply lazy."

There was something like a roar from the Guardians' directions, and a portion of the sea suddenly iced over. Yuuko smirked, listening to Cerberus' and the Mokonas' wails of protest over their sudden cold bath.

Clow laughed softly. "I believe it's time I went and lent a hand to Yue." Stretching, he kicked his way free of the sand and got up, revealing his blow fish patterned swimming shorts. He glanced back at Yuuko, his eyes gentle and sly. "I think he's prepared to indulge in some retaliation now."

And then with a whoop the most powerful magician in the worlds went thundering down the beach, heels kicking up a spray of sand behind him.

Laughing, Yuuko waited only long enough to polish off his drink before following him.

That night, they sat by the water's edge and took it in turn to comb the sand out of each others' long, black hair, while Yue beat the other creations off the barbecue with a spoon.


End file.
